The present study on the green Anolis lizard (Anolis carolinensis) was designed as a further test of the hypothesis that the paleostriatum of reptiles, birds, and mammals plays a basic role in species-typical communicative behavior. In preceding experiments, it was shown that lesions of the paleostriatum, but not of the overlying anterior division of the dorsal ventricular ridge (ADVR), resulted in an elimination or a statistically significant deficit in the challenge display of the experimental subject in territorial confrontation with a conspecific male antagonist. In the present concluding experiments, it was found that destruction of the continguous posterior division of the dorsal ventricular ridge (PDVR; "amygdala") did not interfere with the full expression of the challenge display.